A cable network system operator, often referred to as a multiple systems operator (“MSO) typically provides data and telephony services over a cable modem or telephony modem that operates according to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”) standard and the PacketCable standard for telephony service. End users often complain that the equipment does not work properly and an MSO technician drives to a user's location, either home or office, to diagnose the problem. Often, then technician cannot determine the problem with the existing modem and replaces the existing one with a new one from his stock.
When the technician returns his or her replaced modems they are placed into a lot for further testing or shipment back to the manufacture for warranty purposes. The equipment that the MSO technician's typically use is cumbersome and often complicated, or is very limited in features and scenarios it can test. Thus, the MSO ultimately sends the modems back to the manufacturer who determines that there was nothing wrong with the devices. This process costs the manufacturer and the MSO time and money. Thus, there is a need in the art for a compact, simple-to-operate testing system that performs comprehensive testing of cable modems and telephony over cable modems. Furthermore, there is a need for a testing system that can evaluate modems from more than one manufacturer without the need for complex hardware modifications, such as changing jumpers on a circuit board, to accommodate the modems of a variety of manufacturers.